For You, I'll Do Anything
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Apa tidak boleh seorang pendeta menyukai seorang vampir? Kenapa?


_**Vampire Knight Fanfic**_

_**Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: aneh, gaje, AU, OOC, typo(s), dll**_

* * *

><p>"For you, I'll do anything. Nothing I can't do for you, you know?"<p>

"Are you sure?"

.

Hujan sangat deras. Lebih tepatnya badai sih. Hujan badai seperti ini harusnya tidak ada orang keluar-masuk rumah kan? Tapi…

"Selamat datang!" Yuki menyambut seseorang yang datang di gerejanya. Seorang laki-laki bermata ungu. "Uwaa… anda basah sekali Tuan." Ia segera membawakan handuk untuk laki-laki itu.

"… Terima kasih." Laki-laki itu mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk itu.

"Ano…. Tuan? Maaf, siapa namamu?" tanya Yuki.

"Namaku? Zero. Zero Kiriyuu." Laki-laki itu menyerahkan handuknya kembali pada Yuki.

"Hee… Tuan Zero?" Yuki menatap Zero penuh pertanyaan. "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Ah… aku tersesat. Maaf, boleh aku menginap disini? Aku tak punya rumah."

"Baiklah." Yuki mengangguk. "Aku akan minta persetujuan Pak Kepala Pendeta dulu."

"Iya. Terima kasih."

.

Yuki mendekati Zero dengan wajah bahagia. "Zero! Kau boleh menginap lho." Yuki buru-buru memeluk Zero. Anggap saja mereka sudah kenal dekat, padahal mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit.

"T-terima kasih…" Zero melepaskan pelukan Yuki. "Aku boleh menginap dimana?"

"Sini kuantar." Yuki menarik tangan Zero.

Sejak saat ini, Zero akan terus tinggal di gereja. Yuki senang-senang saja, Zero agak khawatir. Kenapa? Karena sepertinya mereka berdua saling suka. Kenapa dengan saling suka? Tak bermasalah kan?

Salah.

Sangat bermasalah.

Karena…

Zero adalah vampire, dan Yuki tak mengetahui hal itu.

Manusia dan vampire tak boleh bersatu. Dunia mereka berbeda. Yang ada, harusnya si manusia berubah menjadi vampire dulu. Tapi apa Zero cukup kejam hingga harus membuat Yuki yang polos dan tak tau apa-apa ini menjadi vampire demi keegoisannya sendiri?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Zero memegangi rambutnya frustasi. Pilihan yang sangat merepotkan. Meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya atau menjadikannya sebagai vampire. "Aku… harus bagaimana?"

Akhirnya, keberanian Zero terkumpul. Ia akan memberi tau Yuki bahwa dia sebenarnya vampire. Biar selanjutnya Yuki menentukan pilihan.

"Yuki…" kata Zero memanggil Yuki.

"Ya? Kenapa Zero?" masih dengan wajah sangat polos. Yuki memang kurang peka.

"Aku… mau kau tau kenyataannya. Kau harus tau bahwa aku adalah… vampire." Zero menunduk

"… Eh? Vampire?" Yuki menatap Zero tidak percaya. "Kau… vampire?"

"Iya… karena itu…"

Yuki berlari pergi. 'Aku… harus apa? Aku menyukainya. Sekalipun dia vampire. Dan lagi… aku orang gereja, tidak bisa bersama vampire yang jauh dari 'suci' kan?' pikirnya sedih. Ditambah lagi, bagi orang 'suci', menjadi vampire adalah membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

"Huwaa…" Yuki menangis. Ia benar-benar bingung. Tak tau harus bagaimana. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi tak mungkin kan?"

Yuki terus berdoa sampai mendapat ilham.

Membunuh Zero? Meninggalkan Zero? Itu ilham namanya? Yuki jadi tambah bingung.

"Kalau begitu aku… harus turun tangan sendiri!" Yuki bangkit. "Sekalipun harus melanggar apapun. Aku harus bersamanya."

.

"Zero…" Yuki memegangi baju Zero. "Aku… akan melakukan apapun demi bersamamu." Air matanya terjatuh. "Makanya! Jadikan aku vampire!"

"Eh? Tapi… kau orang 'suci' yang akan mendapat dorongan untuk mati kalau dijadikan vampire. Apa kau serius?" Zero menatap Yuki tak percaya.

"Aku serius!" Yuki mengangguk mantap. "Biarpun harus mati!"

"Ah…" sekarang, Zero yang mendapat desakan dari dua pilihan yang tetap saja, kehilangan Yuki. Pilihan pertama, meninggalkan Yuki. Pilihan kedua, 'membunuh' Yuki. "B-baiklah."

Dengan sangat-sangat ragu, Zero mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Yuki dan mengambil darahnya. Sekarang, Yuki adalah vampire.

"Ahh… aku… telah jadi vampire kan?" Yuki menatap tangannya sendiri. "Aku… bisa hidup bersamamu kan?" mata Yuki berlinang air mata. "Ya kan, Zero?"

.

"AGGHHH! AGGHHHH!" beberapa detik kemudian, efeknya langsung menjalar. Tubuh Yuki mulai sakit. Lama-lama, Yuki akan mendapat dorongan untuk mati. "Zero…"

"Yuki!" Zero memeluk Yuki, berharap pelukannya ini bisa menenangkan Yuki. Tapi gagal. Yuki tetap meronta-ronta kesakitan.

"Ah… Zero… ternyata memang tak bisa ya? Sepertinya aku harus mati…" entah kenapa, Yuki mengambil pistol dan mendekatkan ke kepalanya. "Ternyata seperti ini juga ya? Aku tak kuat lagi…"

"Jangan, Yuki!"

"Maafkan aku, Zero. Aku tak bisa." Yuki siap menekan pelatuk pistol itu.

"Kumohon, Yuki!"

"Maaf." Yuki mencium Zero. "Tapi aku tak kuat lagi. Itu sebagai permohonan maaf ya?"

Yuki siap menekan pelatuknya. Lalu…

"YUKI!"

Ia telah menekan pelatuknya. Dan kini ia harus mati.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Jyah. Jadi juga toh. Pendek beuh. Ini gara-gara gak ada ide sama sekali, jadi deh gini. Sebenernya, lebih cocok kalo vampire yang darah murni, tapi males kalo mo bikinnya Yuki x Kaname. Gak sudi! Yuki cuma punya Zero! *abaikan*

Jadi kayak gini. Pendek. Soalnya idenya muncul mendadak. Makasih yg udah baca. Mind to review?


End file.
